Talk:Necromancer (3.5e Class)
Curses How is casting level for the curses determined?--Azerinth 22:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :His class level. Thanks for pointing out that that was missing. - TG Cid 00:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Undead Servant Am i correct to assume one should use the table for SRD:Druid's Animal Companion as a general basis for determining alternate servants?--Azerinth 06:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose so, except the Undead Servant isn't limited to animals (it can essentially be a humanoid skeleton or zombie as well as say, a wolf). There's no need to be choosy; I tried to keep it pretty open whil keeping it within reason (since it's restricted to skeletons and zombies only and not other, more powerful undead). - TG Cid 18:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Balance Has anyone tested this class in use? At first glance it seems drastically overpowering. The ability to do targeted fireballs at will alone seems insane. Even at level 3 dishing out 3d6 dmg with no save at 65ft would seem gamebreaking. Plus adding on the ability to raise dead minions at will or turning the coldfire into a lightning bolt at will. I cant see many DM's allowing this class with so many at will abilities. Maybe limiting some of abilities to a per day useage would help a lot. But as it stands now this class is a wrecking machine. Another note is the downsides to this class, being one really, and thats the advanced aging. But it becomes a plus since the class gets double the mental bonuses (+2 wis/int instead of +1). So a level 12 necromancer would have +4 to INT and WIS. If the necro started with 16 int, they could raise it to 19 with the 3 stat gains, and another +4 from the advanced aging, bringing it to 23 intelligence. This would grant a 12d6 coldfire attack as a standard action with a +6 or +7 to hit from INT alone. Not too mention they get their INT bonus to hitpoints instead of CON at 8th level. Combined with the Bonemail ability they would get +6 to AC. So this fragile class would gain more AC over levels than any other class, and probably more bonus hitpoints than any other class. :See the wizard balance point and what it means. --Ghostwheel 22:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fortification You need to explain this feature. --Franken Kesey 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :So I do. Thanks for noticing. - TG Cid 00:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Undead Servant Couldn't you, theoretically, have your undead servant be any creature? There's no limit already in place that prevents you from having, say, the skeleton of the tarrasque, or an angel, or any of a myriad of different stupidly powerful creatures. You could even have a Great Wyrm Gold Dragon. - Necrotic Punch 15:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe they can as it is written, since the base creature has to have either the zombie or skeleton template applied. Thus no creature with more the 20 HD (for a skeleton) or 10 HD (for a zombie) can be made into an undead servant. Even so, they are somewhat more powerful since they gain bonus HD, but that doesn't affect what kind of creature can become a servant. If you wished to use the dragon zombie or skeletal dragon templates presented in the Draconomicon, I'm going to leave that to DM discretion. But for a basic campaign using only the normal zombie and skeleton templates, it doesn't work. - TG Cid 17:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sample With the sample necromancer I see you have chosen ability focus on coldfire as your feat, how does +2 dc help a ranged touch attack? Ty Balthuras 00:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : No, ability focus only affects DCs. You'd need Weapon Focus to affect those. --Ghostwheel 06:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC)